Reminiscence of our Last Days
by tea-latte
Summary: Izaya ran into an 'accident', leaving some in question about what had happened. Even he himself does not understand the situation he was.. is in. "Eventually, the hourglass runs out of sand. All ends." [Shizaya]
1. Chapter 1

What would you do when a nightmare made you fear reality; if not, worse, that reality itself would haunt you like an unforgiving dream?

As usual, humans would hide in defense, cowering in their fear. Those in more desperation choose to hallucinate in a wild fantasy, hopelessly looking for redemption.

In my opinion, the matter's quite laughable. Nightmares simply pass over gods like a brush of wind. Such troubles can't be deemed as worthy distractions to divine beings.

This time, however, I never knew that Death himself would play as an adversary in this charade called _Life_.

* * *

_Still. Deafening silence rang across the dark room. Heavy lids struggles to slowly open, exhausted body strained itself to sit up._

Haa.. Ngh...

_A cold chill traveled up the spine as the eerie atmosphere dawned upon the senses of the man._

Where.. am I?

_Eyes searched the space for a sign of life, of an inanimate object, _anything_._

Is anyone th-

_He tried screaming but words slowly faded from his thoughts, a foreign emotion crept over his body. In that instant a slow, trickling from his forehead made him bring up his trembling hand over pale cheek._

Crimson.

_**You are at your end.**_

"Izaya!"

* * *

White walls, closed curtains, and a steady beeping from a machine that draws a green line, up and falling; the room was occupied by a seemingly lifeless body over the crisp, white sheets, bandaged all over with patches of purplish black bruises on pale skin, and two others sticking closely to each other and plopped onto a couch just across the bed, peeking over their gadgets once in a while to the unmoving life.

"Long.." A single word broke the silence; the older girl sank further into her seat as she stared at the beeping monitor.

The person beside her heaved out a sigh, "It's been five days, Kuru-nee." She stepped up to approach the side of the bed, "Nee, he should be up and trolling. It's boring to see him like this."

"Miss.." the other said as she, too, stood and smoothed the blanket on the person that laid before them.

"I know! It's such a waste, all those ropes we prepared for-"

"He's not in a good position for those plans of yours, you two."

They whipped their attention toward a new presence, his arms crossed and leaning on the doorway. He was wearing his usual cheerful expression but his eyes gave out a totally different emotion.

_Worry._

"Shinra.."

"Shinra!" The younger grabbed the sleeve of the man's lab coat, "They said that he was fine days ago. Well why is he still lying there?"

Hesitating, he held the hand that already started shaking on his coat. "Hey, relax now! You know how he is. Before you know it," he patted Mairu's head as he smiled comfortingly at Kururi's direction, "He might be up and about tomorrow."

"But.."

"Now, now!" he started pulling both girls out of the room, "Celty's been waiting for you hours ago. Let your brother rest up."

"But we can't even bother him." Mairu sulked as she slowly followed Kururi out.

Just before leaving, Shinra glanced at the heavily breathing body with sadness. Heart monitor kept its tempo, the green scribbles swayed up and about.

"Izaya, he's waiting for you."

_The door closed, the line spiked a beat._

* * *

_Ikebukuro. The city buzzed._

"Ne, ne, have you heard? Orihara has been missing for days now!"

"Was he hunted down by a yakuza?"

"He probably had an encounter with the black rider."

"Or he might've gone insane and killed himself!"

"No, no. It must have been Heiwajima! Everyone knows about their rivalry."

Gossip. Why won't they stop such nonsense? Then again, we're talking about Ikebukuro. Although, I can't help myself about a certain rumor.

_Hunted down by a yakuza._

Close enough, but the mere thought of the incident gave me nightmares.

He really had to mess with the yakuza, huh? He's such a fucking genius yet he chose to be stupid in these kinds of situation.

Yes, I'm blaming his stupidity, his belief of being immortal. It looks like such but in reality

I'm filled with regrets.

"Shizuo!" A voice broke through.

That voice is..

"Kadota.." I'm not really in a mood for a nice chat but since it's Kadota..

People scurried away when they heard my name. It's not like I'd snap at them or anything.

Maybe.

If it makes me feel any better.

"Have you heard about Izaya?"

Great. I thought I'd forget it even for a short while.

"Why should I care?" I scoffed as he got closer. Seems like he isn't with Karisawa and Yumasaki today.

His eyes were downcast. "Well, he's out friend after all."

"To you, maybe," I whispered, "but he's Izaya."

Kadota gave a feint sigh. "I don't even know what really happened. Shinra kept going out of the topic and tells me about Celty instead." He smiled at his next words, "But if he's like that, I can assume that Izaya's alive."

_Still _alive, I would like to correct.

I kept a glare on the blank pavement below us, "As if I'd know anything about that flea."

Silence overcame us. The noise from the passing people suddenly felt like a dream. Can't I wish for everything that had happened to be a dream?

A heavy pat on my shoulder broke my thoughts. Kadota's expression showed that he has read me.

"You know more than we do, Shizuo."

* * *

Fucking eyelids, why won't you open?

I struggled to gain control of my body. It's hard to do so when I realized that it feels as heavy as lead.

...

What the hell happened to me? Why am I in a hospital, stuck on a machine more annoying than Shinra?

I remembered that I got a call from Shiki-san for tomorrow's appointment, dumping my rest of the work to Namie before heading out to visit my humans, and..

What happened?

My head hurts.

Not thinking of anything else, I grabbed my coat and slipped out.

* * *

Why did I end up at the park again?

After two packs of cigarettes did I only realize I've been staying here for almost six hours. No wonder that the place is now empty, crickets started chirping.

"Should've bought another one.." I slumped on the bench, crumpling the empty box with an unrestrained grip.

I held my head up trying to look for something to distract me. A single star shone in the sky.

_I can't help the thought._

Arm over my eyes, I whispered out

"Izaya.."

* * *

_Author's Notes:  
_

_Hey there! This is my second time writing for Shizaya._

_Cover art credit to Man Mannhana. I don't own it so all credits to that person.  
_

_A bit of explanation: every horizontal line separates a different POV and [most of the time] a different place and time. I'm currently trying out my new writing style so I'm sorry for any confusion about what's happening. About the story, I derived this from a Shizuo x Izaya dream that my friend had. [YES. SHE'S LUCKY.] I estimated this to be running between 4 to 7 chapters so please do look out for it!_

_R&R! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's notes:_

_Hey readers! I'm reaaaally sorry about the late post. This somewhat took me longer to finish so.. To make it up, I'll be announcing that I'll definitely have the next chapter by next week (if I want to follow how the story flows, then I have to comply by it)._

_Chapter flow: breaks signify change in scenery or time while some italics could signify a change in POV. I'm currently experimenting how to write so I'm sorry in advanced if you ever get confused._

* * *

_"Izaya.."_

Vision blocked by my own arm, I heaved out a sigh I didn't know I was holding.

"You called?"

Funny, I'm imagining him joking at me with his cocky grin. I can feel the cold blade pressed closely at my throat while he hold my cheek with a slightly shivering touch, the signature silver rings made me wince at contact.

I must have not run around so much lately that I start hallucinating that he's here.

Deciding that I've stayed too long for today, I lift myself from the dream.

...

What the fuck?

_Mocha eyes locked with crimson, quickly shifting surprise to rage. Over a matter of moments the dormant park was shrouded in a cloud of dust._

"Shizu-chan! I came to see you first and this is what I get?" A playful smirk that was absent in the city of Ikebukuro for days suddenly came into the sight of the ex-bartender. The trademark fur-trimmed coat was ever present and bandages wrapped over different places seemed out of place on the informant.

"Izayaaaa! What kind of plot are you scheming?" Aqua glasses glinted as he rolled his sleeves up. Blades came into play, enemies getting closer to each prey.

A sarcastic chuckle erupted from the brunette. "Why, I don't think I have the need to inform you of that. And besides," the flick blade held so close at his throat, "I bet with your protozoan brain that you can't even afford a sliver of information out of me."

The taunt proved to be effective as the monster of Ikebukuro let out his roar and showers of uprooted signposts and trash bins rained over the streets of the city. People sprayed into different directions; those curious and daring enough closed in to a well-missed 'entertainment' as they claim.

_News spread like wildfire._

[Orihara is still alive! It looks like he's being chased by Heiwajima. [_Picture Inserted_]]

[I told you he was still alive!]

[Seriously? He looks like a ghost that came back from the dead with those bandages. ಠ_ಠ]

[Don't forget to run now! LOL.]

[Shoot, they ended it so soon. Too bad.]

* * *

_The crisp, autumn air flitted; the coolness did nothing against heated gazes. Heavy breaths mixed, oxygen felt thin in an abandoned alley. None minded the bleeding cheeks or tattering clothes as each had his eyes fixed on the other._

"You're catching up faster, Shizu-chan." Izaya flashed out a victorious smirk despite being pinned immobile by the blonde fortissimo.

"I think you meant that you're getting slower." His grip tightened on lithe wrists in which the other's hands clenched in response. Izaya's smirk scaled down to a sad smile as he looked down, avoiding Shizuo's gaze.

"You think so? I assumed you had a hell of a time chasing people with debts as pastime while I'm gone."

He slowly loosened his hold but still clutching on Izaya's wrists, letting them limply fall between.

"Idiot."

"Who in their right mind calls a genius an id—"

Izaya looked back up to retort only to be met with glistening eyes and a wrinkled forehead. The blonde slowly lifted his hand to lightly stroke on the bandaged forehead.

Relief, uncertainty, _fear._

"You're really an idiot, Izaya."

Silence stilled between the two; the chattering background of the night life sounded mute compared to the fast, beating pulse that Shizuo can feel under his palm. He weakly leaned towards the shorter man's shoulder. Izaya swore he heard a shaky sigh. Not really knowing what to do, he gripped on the side of the wrinkling vest with his free hand.

"I'm here, you idiot."

He let his head fall over Shizuo's chest.

"I'm here now, Shizu-chan."

In that moment they slowly lifted their sights toward each other, both lost in each other's gaze. In an unconscious effort their faces hung closer and closer each second, eyes flitting to close as..

* * *

_Ring, ring._

At first, ignorance.

_Ring, ring, ring._

The vibration of the phone on my pocket proved to be troublesome. The hand that held mine was hesitantly released.

_Ring, ring, ring, riiiiiiiiiinggg._

Damn it, whoever this person is he really just had to have a really great sense of timing. I looked up at Shizuo who had his back turned at me. Sighing out loud, I answered my phone.

_[Izaya! Where are you?] _Shinra. I should've known from the start.

"Oh Shinra, I was just.."

_[You were stuck in a bed for days and I find you missing an hour later after examining you. How the- ]_

"Wait, examined? I hope you didn't draw blood or.." I know that this man is my friend but I also know that he's also curious enough to experiment on everyone. He didn't just-.

_[Where the hell are you?]_

"Eh~ You missed me already?"

A hand grabbed the phone before I heard another retort from Shinra. What a way to spoil the fun.

Shizuo's eyes looked over our surroundings, "We're just around Russian Sushi," and came to rest his gaze at me like I'm a lost child looking for his parent. I glared back at him until he stared off somewhere else. Seriously Shizu-chan, grabbing someone else's phone and staring at them is rude.

"Got it. I'll drag him there." The phone snapped shut and was kindly (if throwing it was kind) back to me. He looked at me for a moment before walking away.

"So I assume we're off to Shinra's?"

Having a mute response as an answer to my question, I pouted. We separately walked off the alley and kept our distance from each other. After all, we would end up in the same place.

* * *

Time ticked and tocked. Wisps of smoke trickled from the blonde's lips, the scent of nicotine blending with the aroma of coffee and tea growing cold.

_Tick._

Neat frames reflected the laptop's desktop, accompanying a series of hesitant clicks and taps. The bespectacled man gave quiet glances at his visitors that didn't go unnoticed to a certain informant.

_Tock._

"Shinra," fingers tapped rhythmically on a leg, "I thought you called me for something important. I hope it didn't mean sitting quietly and observe you on how to use the laptop in front of guests." Izaya's cheerful voice did not reach his eyes.

The doctor gave out a cough and composed himself. "For starters, how are you feeling now? Does anything hurt, probably your head or your body? Well, your head's a problem ever since so I think I should cross that out. I supposed that since you moved around so much some wounds might have reopened so I should-"

"Shinra! Geez, I don't know if you're asking me or praising my abilities."

"Ah, sorry." Shinra picked up his coffee mug and sipped at the now cold drink which made him cringe. As he placed it back down, Shinra shot a look at Shizuo who, in turn, wordlessly stood up and headed to the apartment's veranda.

The informant eyed the blonde's actions before he got to notice the now serious face of the person in front of him.

"Izaya," he started, "what happened?"

'This is going to be a long night.' He peered at the half-empty ceramic, tea stalk floating over.

* * *

_"I believe all negotiations are accounted for so I'll be taking my leave." I gave out a mask of a smile for formality to my client; the bodyguards' eyes were kept intently on my actions._

_It was the usual business. A small group of smugglers is such a pity waste for information to be given to. Well, despite that I'd get my money (not that I really care) and it'd be fun! I'll have an addition of pieces at the board or just some pastime to play with. It'd be glorious to see my precious humans' reactions when I.._

_Click. Clack._

_Guns loaded, safety triggers released._

_'Typical.'_

_"Outstanding information, as always," The leader clicked his gun towards me, face distorted in a wicked smile. "Unfortunately, Orihara-san, we have no use of your services anymore."_

_I smirked in amusement. "That's supposed to be my line." Surveying the surroundings, I fingered a blade from my pocket as I planned an escape. There are four men behind him, another two at the entrance of the alleyway, and a folded escape stairway. Looks like I'll be aiming for the roof._

_"Such a waste of abilities but we can't afford to have our dealings disclosed." He kept ranting. Can't anyone be more original when threatening _the_ Orihara Izaya?_

_Shots rang as I nimbly dodged each poorly aimed bullet. A kicking sweep drops the leader as a flick of wrist sent knives on others' arms and legs._

_"Five down."_

_I made a run for the stairs as I spot the last two men going toward my direction. Reaching for a rail of the stairs, I hoisted up and had quick steps through the stairs. All I have to do now is to escape through the roof. It was bothersome dealing with them. My thoughts were also running of ideas for punishment, seeing as how defyi—_

_CRACK._

_Shit! My head.. I pushed myself up from the metal steps that I just met face on. A man stepped out of the building's window, crowbar raised up high. The hit that I received had my head throbbing, my vision going blurry. I dropped, feeling null with the next hits. Metal bashed hard on my shoulder, kicks, being dropped almost three stories high, more punches._

_Is it all going to end here? How drastic this miscalculation just led me to. Given the choice, I would have rather died by.._

_I could feel something wet on my cheek. By now, all I could see were greying, angry figures closing in._

_From a far-off distance, a vending machine flew and a thunderous voice roared._

_Pity, I would've wanted to see hi.. _

* * *

"Truth to be told, I felt like a goner at that moment." Izaya erupted in a crazed laughter, "My humans outsmarted me. Imagine the humiliation and thrill! I could have died, didn't they know?"

"Izaya.." the doctor gave cautious glances at the informant, "Even we thought you were.. dead." He held his head down, hands clenched together.

"Huh?" The other brunette stared down at the bowing head. "What are you saying, that I'm supposed to be dead?"

"Ten minutes."

A questioning look.

A deep breath.

"You flatlined, Izaya. Doctors confirmed it. Cardio respiratory arrest, corneal reflexes were gone, and other signs. We were all.." The voice was shaky.

The apartment was in still silence. Izaya had his eyes back and forth on Shinra and Shizuo, disbelieving of what he had heard. Shinra kept his head low, the latter's smoke kept rising.

"That.. can't be true."

The clock strikes at twelve.

**_The sixth bout._**


End file.
